


A Rush of Blood to the Head

by KeldvokWrites



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I really like the idea of these two, Word count: 500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Written for Fate Week 2021, Day 4: LoveNero seeks out the attention of one of the most famous musicians in history. And annoys Merlin along the way.
Relationships: Nero | Saber/ David | Archer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fate Week 2021 Fic Collection





	A Rush of Blood to the Head

“Praetor, my head is killing me. Would you fetch the Harpist?” Nero pleaded as she carefully massaged her temple. “I am in need of soothing.”

“For the last time, Empress,” Merlin responded - his patience having worn thin from the numerous times she’s used that title – “I am not your praetor. Nor am I your servant. If you want the Israelite, go fetch him yourself.”

Her face contorted into a pout. “But I don’t want to! My head hurts.” Just then, she caught a glimpse of a dainty French saint blissfully walking through the halls of Chaldea.

“Jeanne!”

Jeanne turned around suddenly; her sight now fixed inwardly towards the Empress’s room. She had never seen inside before, and the crimson curtains and vast array of candles were a far cry from her modest quarters. Her eyes gleamed with wonder at the sight.

“Yes, Nero?”

“Could you find David for me? I am in agony, and his music would bring me great relief.”

Merlin’s eyes became daggers. _The Nerve of Nero._

“I…. I guess I could.”

“Umu, Umu! I would be most grateful! An Empress always pays her debts.”

As Jeanne strolled off, Nero blew her a kiss, and flashed her a coy wink.

Merlin shook his head. “I can’t watch this.”

“Then begone, Wizard.”

* * *

“You wished to see me, Empress? Jeanne sounded concerned.”

“Umu! David, please, come in. I am in need of your aid,” Nero said as she poured herself a glass of wine. “Care for a glass?”

There was no answer, only the flittering notes of a song beginning to fill the air as he sat down mere inches from her throne.

She frowned. For her, the experience of playing music was a romantic one, especially when shared by two performers. It appeared he saw it as a clinical obligation. 

“More for me, then,” she mused and set the bottle down beside her.

 _The piece was beautiful_ , Nero thought as she watched him play. _Delicate, but impactful - like raindrops continuously crashing against cobblestone._ Slowly, she began to feel the pressure in her head subside.

“Umu, thank you,” Nero cooed softly. “We must play together sometime, you and I.”

Suddenly, David stopped, silence once again returning to Nero’s chambers.

“You play?”

“Indeed! I was one of the greatest performers in my empire! Though, the gift of voice was the one granted to me by the gods.”

“Good, good. Much more efficient. With your voice, we are in better shape than ever.”

Nero's voice trembled.

“…Well, that will be all for this evening, King of Israel.”

“Thank you for the opportunity, Nero.”

_Nero._

Even the way he spoke her name inflamed her desire for him.

She thought of her Domus Aurea, shining like the sun. Of her and the King of Israel performing for the teeming masses. The deafening roar of the crowd. Of a passionate embrace, love lasting long into the evening.

“David?”

“Yes, Empress?”

“…I am beset by migraines on occasion. Can I call on you again?”

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
